Priestess Lucia
by marry-beth
Summary: this stiory is about: A girl named Lucia Nakajima she is six teen year’s old, and she has this dream that she is a priestess, and that she enters this door in her dream and that, she opens it and when she does she goes into another dimension. And in thi


**_  
Priestess Lucia _**

By: Elizabeth Heise

Written by: Tony Heise

**The characters **

Lucia Nakajima/priestess 

Devote Homgo/warrior

Drake Smith/warrior 

Marry Beth Kingston/warrior 

kitou/warrior 

Mimi Higurashi/warrior

Li Syrian/warrior

Fable/King of hell

Youko Sugimoto/princess of Besaid Island/ Temple

keiki Tihou/ prince of Bevelle Temple

Hyouki shiei/ king of Besaid Temple

Toya/a man trades things for money

Tinya/ princess of the unicorns

tidus/ her second lover

Jonathan/ brother of Lucia 

Hewie/ Her four year old German Sheppard dog

Danielle/ Crazy woman can't feel any thing

sludge hammer/ loves to kill

**Context on chapters**

**Chapter 1. A dream or not/ Talana Temple page.1**

**Chapter 2. The undead chest page.6**

**Chapter 3. Besaid Temple page.15**

**Chapter 4. Luka port page.30 **

**Chapter5. Djose Temple page.36**

**Chapter 6. Bevelle Temple page.44**

**Chapter 7. Black forest page.48**

**Chapter 8. The Plains.54**

**The context…..places **

1. Tanlana Temple

2. Besaid Temple

3. Killika Temple

4. Luka Port 

5. Djose Temple

6. Macko Temple

7. Black forest

8. The plains

9. The people in the ocean

10. The next world

11. The survival

12. Back to Talana Temple

13. back to Besaid to meet the princess

14. The last unicorn

15. The ruins of Lucia's of he past

16. The last Battle

17. The ruler of Talana Temple

18. The king of hell's death?

19. Home or not?

**The Interdiction **

A girl named Lucia Nakajima she is six teen year's old, and she has this dream that she is a priestess, and that she enters this door in her dream and that, she opens it and when she does she goes into another dimension. And in this dimension she goes to this temple called Talana, that's where she meet's up with an angel, called devote and they set onto a journey. And she has to save the dead souls from the Evil Empire Called Fable. And she has to find the six worriers to help to defeat the empire of Hell. And is her brother still alive or dead? And she also finds out the one who she loves most betrays her, does she kills him or not? Can she save this world and return to her world and help the people she loves? Or will she fail the quest she was given and fall into darkness for ever?

**Chapter one **

**(A dream or not?)**

**(Talana Temple) **

(On Feb 23, 05) I had a dream. I was only fifth years old and it was my birth day I turned sixteen to day and I have long blond hair and it is very long all the way to my butt but I like it up, and I have silver blue eyes and five five feet tall and I have one sister Lynn, and she has brown hair, and long flowing as mine is, and five feet tall, no brother's my brother died in a war. And my mother died when I was ten years old I remember the way she used to look like still and he smell she hade red and brown hair, and she hade blue green eyes, and she was five five, and she smelt like white roses every day and she was very kind person to every one, she loved her plants so now I take care of them and now I only in my dreams, and my father is in the Army, and my step mom is very kind and sweet, she works in the hospital. When it was time for bed, that night I had a good dream, when I fell asleep and I saw a door in my dream I opened it, it was a wonderful feeling with joy and happiness and warmth. And when I looked around I saw some one smiling at me. And this person had wings with rings and chains on them, and I couldn't tell if it was a woman or man.

then when a cold breeze came and some thing big was right behind me and it felt so warm and when I turned half way it was gone and it got cold. I started to walk further down and I see a figure in front of me, I went to go see what it was, and I got there and it was an old woman she looked so happy and her smile is bright.

And I asked where am I and she smiled at me again and gave me a white rose and turned and left. I shouted wait I want to know where am I and a loud voice and she was gone, I fell to the floor and started to cry out, mum dad big sister I am a afraid where am I what is this place what's going on I am alone I need you. And a tear dropped from my check and more came after it, then I saw a fountain I went towards it and looked at my self with petty and sat on the egde. and started to cry some more and I put the white rose next to me and looked at it and said some one please help me! I am scared then a bright light was falling from the sky I ran towards it to see what it was.

And it got bright for a second and then the light was gone but then all the sudden the wind picked up and I screamed because it was that bad of wind then all the sudden it stopped. And a shadow was in front of me and asked me if I was ok. And I looked up and it was a man a boy a

Teen he hade blond hair blue eyes six foot tall skinny and his hair is long and his hair is pulled up in a silver hair tie and his sword is long and its sheathe is white. And I saw the wings that I saw the

Same and I gasped and he said you're the one from earlier how did u get here? And why are you here.

I told him I don't know where I am or how I got here then it hit me he is the one that was watching me. And I asked him who are you any how. He looked at me and said nothing but a smile and gave me a white rose and he told me to follow him quickly and I asked him where to and he got closer and picked me up and I blushed and he told me that I am the healer.

I asked him why me why am I the healer and he said nothing but said follow me so I did and we were in front of a building I asked him what this place ? And he told me it was a temple for the dead they wait for the healer to come and save their souls from the devil. I posed and nothing to say but my mouth hanging low. And that I was the healer and he told me it's my duty to save the souls in each temple and I will gain a power to defeat this devil. I asked him what kinds of powers do I have and why should I have to do it.

He told me it's in my blood to save this world and the next from the devil, I asked him why me why should I help u any ways it's not my job, I don't want it leave me alone. then he grabbed me and held me and said its alright I will protect you with my life please save these souls not just there's but my little sisters souls as well please you must save them.

what's this feeling that I feel its very warm and sad is this my part of this story of this world is it my job to protect every one and save them, but I am week how can I do this I am not strong at all I am a cry baby this isn't my job its some one ells job I don't have what it takes to do this I cant do this!

He told me that I can do this I can save people its what I am its what makes me and he gave me the courage by believing in me, I told him yes I can do this I can its my turn to help out all right lets go ok to gather as a team what do u say, and he smiled and I blushed, he took my hand and. He told me not to be a afraid but e also told me it's ok to be afraid that makes you stronger.

As we entered the doors I heard music that was playing bye people and it was warm and happiness as we continued our way a woman came to us and asked are you the healer? I told her yes I am and she said and this is you angel from god a rusome! I told her he doesn't really like to speak he lost his sisters.

And she looked at me and closed her eyes and smiled, then I asked her what's her name she said he name was mai I told her that was a nice name to have and she asked what's his name was and I told her I don't even know for sure. And she went up to him and asked and he said you're getting on my nerve leave me alone, then she asked him again and he told her to shut up even. Then she asked him again and just stood there and I breathed in and out and said hey boy what's your name any ways you never told me your name. 

He said to me in a small gentile voice you didn't ask miss, and then I asked what your name is he said his name was devote. And what is your name miss he asked oh me I am Lucia, Nice to meet you and he turned, then mai asked me if we wanted to stay at the Temple for a while so we did she took us to the guest room I looked around and there was one bed a big closet that's empty for the guests and lots of couches. And a huge bathroom the tub is big and I mean big and the shower is big also.

And I asked there is only one bed...doing tell me we share? She looked at me and said why yes and she walked away and said dinner is at 9:00Pm breakfast is at 6:00 Am, lunch is at 12:30 Am enjoy you're stay. And I shout the door and he was looking at me and asked if he could go out for a few. I told him I don't care but don't forget that dinner is at 9:00Pm to night ok. And he was gone and I got so Wend the door slammed shut.

It startled me and I yelled ah. and a man came in to see if I was alright and I told him I was fine then he shut the door and I asked him what do you want can I help you with some thing and he walked closer to me and told me I am good looking babe. And I told him to back off, then he got closer then devote showed up and kicked his butt put then he turned and faced me and said your an Idiot next time be more careful ok c'mon time to eat, he grab my hade and left the room then.

We got there and she said to us you are a second late and you better start eating dinner was done and devote and I raced back to the room of course he one though and I told him I am going to take a shower. When I got out every light was out and I thought he went to bed so I climbed into bed.

And morning have came I woke up. And he was gone I looked by my bed and I saw a face I yelled and fell out of bed and saw it was only a dog hello Mr. dog how are you. He said to me I am fine thank you! I paused and fainted he turned into a man and picked me up and put me on the bed I woke up and devote came in the room and they were talking and drinking tea. I got up and a knock at the door I went to answered it was Mai I asked if she needed some thing she told me I hade to report to the library alone, so I did and when I got there she told me to be careful and do not touch the white feather.

I asked her what the white feather is. And she looked at me and said nothing and shut the doors. Then the wind picked up and I put my arms in my face then it stopped and when I put my hands down, and thought of that same thing been happening when she was near the fountain.

Then a bright light was in a hall way, I ran towards it and it was gone then I turned back and I saw it I saw the white feather. I gasped and walked towards it and then I just remembered that I was not to touch the white feather, I shock my hade and when I looked once more it was gone. Then mai came back and said well u saw it its now your turn to find it.

I asked her what that's suppose to mean and she said only the healer can save this world to do that you must find the other six worriers, I can give you one on there where a bouts this person is in this temple but first you must perform the summon of the died and sent their souls to heaven.

When I went to my room devone was still drinking tea with that guy but all so playing poker, I went to him and asked him I thought angels weren't aloud to sin like this.

He told me to shut up and go away, I went up to him and hit him in the head you are a jerk fine I will you can stay here with your gay boy friend I don't need you good bye I can do this my self and I slammed the door and stomped away. (The guy asked him if he was going to apologize to me and he said Nope No Way.)

I said out loud What A Jerk he is oh he has a lot of nerve saying that to me ohm I am so going to get him back what a loser. Then I saw the same light in the hall way again I ran towards is and it was gone but this time a black rose was in front of me I picked up.

And a thorn pocked me (eee ouch that hurt! hmmm...) then I remembered the other roses where white and not black or other colors and devone came and saw the black rose he took it away from

Me and said where you found this at? I didn't answerer him I just looked down and not one word came out then he crabbed me and asked in a harsh evil voice Where did you find this at tell me! And I slapped him and ran off.

How mean how dear he I ran towards the woods then I stopped to catch my breath, and I heard a cry and I followed it and it was a child crying I got closer and it was me when I was little I was confused. What is going on I shouted then the wind picked up and then it stopped. Then a laugh a manly laugh he said so I finally get to meet the one the healer. I shouted what you want from me! He yelled your blood to open the gates of Hell Hahahah.

Then devote came and used his sword of light and the other man left. I asked him devote why? Why did you come just leave me alone! ... I don't need you! I don't need you go away leave me alone. I started to walk away and he asked why do you run from the truth for? I stopped and told him you want to know why because I cant…I cant do this I told you that I cant I am just in the way I all ways need protection I am no good to no one just leave me alone ok.

He came close to me and told me in a soft voice no I wont I won't leave you again, I promise to protected and I will not just because I have to but cause I want to. You made me realize that I am not alone and either are you.

He held on to me and I started to cry he turned in front of me and said its ok just cry. And it got to sun set we started to walk and it was mai. I asked her what is it and she told me its time for the waking someone for the dead so they can pass through to the other side.

I shucked my head lets go every one. When we got there they gave me the staff and I went into the water I took a big breath and imagined I was on top of the water then they started to sing a song a warm song and before I new it I was on the water then I started to dance as I went in a circle I rosin higher and higher then did a dance kind of like a native dance and then lights from the died started to leave the temple and they raised to the sky and left to heaven.

Then when I was finished I fell over and devote helped me up and to my room and mai followed us he said it must have been too much for you since this is the first time of healing but now her and your journey begins from here.

I woke up and said its finished devote! He told me yes but we need to go to Talana temple when you are ready to go we will leave ok. I said ok and went back to bed. That morning I woke up and stretched and got out of bed and I saw my school uniform they have cleaned for me. After my shower I put on the uniform and mai came in and gave me a pair of black lace boots that goes to my knees, and hand me arrows and a bow and a mandolin necklace to protect me form any types of magic. Then she all so handed a belt goes across the waist half way.

Then a white silk ribbon for my hair. Then she told me to wait in the main hall, as I got there I saw devote down the hall I ran down the hall towards him and it was that man from before devote. Introduced him to me his name is drake and he is twelve years old and his hair is black also long but shorter than me and devote and it's pulled back also his eyes are golden eyes he is also a dog.

I froze and gasped and clasped into devote's arms and in shock. I yelled what the world you're…your only twelve and he smiled and only said yup! Then mai came up and told me he is also your knight I mean he is also your protector.

I yelled what this kid is gonna protected me from evil! What can this shrimp do cry? She explained that his power is healing wounds and cuts and brings you back from the dead. Before we left mai gave us a map to use to get to Talana temple and the rest and she said to me to be on my guard all times and don't trust every one you meet with.

I gasped…we said our good byes and started our journey as we walked out of the temple the big heavy doors shut tight and I looked back and smiled. We started to walk down the road for an hole hour with out taking a break it started to get dark and we set up camp in the woods and mai packed us some dinner we hade chicken with fruit and water to drink and also some meat buns as well. We went to sleep and I woke up in the middle night and I saw a light glowing again.

I rubbed my eyes and looked again and it was gone then I fell asleep and the next morning I got up and devote was waking up drake and we got up eat some apples and bread and some water and some noodles and rice. Then we let the fire out packed up and started to walk and no one said any thing so I asked devote if we need to get more water, he didn't even talk to me or looked an hour has past and we finally came to a small village.

Chapter Two

**(The undead chest) **

When we reached the village and smoke coming from the houses and houses destroyed people dead. Bodies all over the place little children crying blood all over the place animals died peoples suffering will wounds. Fires, mud every where dirty things every where. I fell to the ground and started to cry and a child was crying with his baby sister in his arms dead. As his tears came down to his face I ran to him and I asked if he was ok he showed me his dead sister.

I burst into tears and cried and I picked her up out of his arm and placed her into her into a crib. I turned to him and asked him quietly what has happened here? His sad darkness came and destroyed every thing in its path. My eyes got wide as I thought that I was suppose to be here when it happened its all my fault I ran to an old man asked him if he was ok. And he smiled and said he is happy to be alive but he lost his wife and son and grand son, then drake came to the old man and healed him and he asked young lady only you can send them to heaven.

I node my head and ask althoughs are alive come to drake he will heal you. And I will send the dead to the next life. I stood up with a smile and every one was waiting to be healed and I went towards the water and looked around and took a big breath and went into the water. And closed my eyes and thought I was on top of the water then I started to dance as I spine around in circle the water worse me to the sky and as I twirled my staff in both hands.

The sprits went to the next after life. Then when its was done I fell to my knees and my palms of my hands hit the ground and I looked at the floor and started to breath hard I sad to my self I need to work on that, Then a little girl that survived, she ran towards me with a big smile and came up to me and have given me some fresh water to drink.

I said thank you and I stood up and looked down on her and smiled. I asked if she hade family and she replied back with a sad face and looking at the ground and tears bout to come down her checks

And she said softly to me they both died. I went to my knees and hugged her and said to her alright then you're with us. She gasped and looked at me and still a frown and I blinked with one eye and with a big smile and gave her with a thumb up. She saw and looked with a big smile that I ever saw.

She ran towards me and landed in my arms making me fall backwards on me back and started to cry. Out her parents I wrapped around my arms around her and smiled and tolled her it is ok to cry go ahead and cry out you're sorrow. Then drake stood up looking at her and smiled, and devote looking right at me and said you will protect her with all you're might I know it you will take good care of this little girl. When the girl stopped crying she put her hands to her eyes and whipping off the tears that are in her eyes and I asked her you're name and she told me it is Beth she has short red hair up to her ears and she is about 4'9 and skinny and her eyes are purple and freckles on he cheeks, and said I am twelve years old and I am a beautiful flower and my gift is that I can sing and put them to sleep.

Then we started to walk then devote left I looked around for him calling out his name and no answer, I started to get worried then I shouted his name again then a heavy wind picked up I haled the girl tightly but the wind was to heavy she flew screaming I didn't even know her name but I shouted out loud oh no hey. Then drake got to her and healed he shouted out to me she is ok. Then the wind really picked up we all went flying high into the sky and it stopped I was falling to the ground and yelling out devote and when I was falling and I was close to the ground and I landed hard to the ground knocking me out.

An hour has past then I woke up and I found my self in a cave. I left my self up and sill kind of out of it I tried to stand up then a teen boy yelled out to me saying you must not move you're not well yet he sounded like devote. I said softly while I fell back asleep.

Drake woke up and the little girl was next to him he was looking around for devote and Lucia and he shouted out their names and no reply and he looked at the little girl and put his hand on her for head and closed and healed her scars. She woke up and saw him and she asked where is the presets at and he told her he don't know then. He smiled and said nice then she fell back asleep.

It was night time I woke up and looked around and I saw water and rice and meat I ate then stood up and saw my arm I said to my self quietly who has wrapped my arm I mean who saved me? Then I lay back down and just laid still staring at rocks.

And I could hear water droops falling from the ceiling and falling on the floor.

Then I saw a figure I got up, walked towards it and it was gone I ran out of the cave to see where it was and it was gone, I took a big breath and sat on a stone. Then a stranger came up and he looked like devote but cuter, he has long reddish hair, dark blue eyes, he is very skinny and very tall like 6ft tall.

He came up to me and said in a very nice voice and tone, so you're finally a wake huh. What's you're name miss? It's Lucia and what's you're name sir? He replied with a small laugh its Toya, I gasped you're…you're I could only stutter right then thinking he knew devote. I asked him if he knew devote. And he looked at me and he replied back to me saying in a confused voice no I am sorry.

And he asked me if I was a healer that was suppose to go to Talana temple and I replied back to him as he looks at me with curiosity look, and I told him that I am and I need to find my friends. Can you help me I don't even know were to start at? Then I thought and ran out of the cave took a horse ridden to the first Temple to pick up trace, as I hide up further three men were in the way I asked them to move and one of them, told the other guy hey check it out it's a woman a beautiful woman lets take her down they were all drunk so they were easy for me to take care of them.

I want them to move and they kept on drinking so I asked again but harshly, one of the men yelled she is a feisty one right boys this is going to be fun ha-ha as he laughed I garbed the bow and an a arrow and pointed at him and yelled move! Now out of my way! He didn't and only said look honey you're going to hurt some one with that come on with us I will help you. As the three men got closer I pulled back the arrow and closed one I and yelled last chance move out of the way or die! Then one of the men got rally close I fired the arrow right into his butt, and he fallen to the ground and started to cry out his mother (mommy mommy I want my mommy)And I laughed at him and pulled another one out pulled the string and the arrow towards my ear.

And yelled out towards the other to men to move and they ran off leaving this man behind and then I looked at the man and said to him with out looking at him, Next time some one tells you to move you move got it and started to ride. Then I got up the road more and speeding to catch up to me and I saw it was Toya, with his radish hair and his green eye's yelled out wait hold on a sec and looked at the man and came up to me and asked if I shot the man in his butt I told him yes I did. It got dark and he asked me why did I just left and I replied back to him because I need to I need to do this on my own if I can't find them soon I have to do this my self.

I knew it come where I face every thing on my own this is some thing I must do alone, it's in my blood, its in me, this my destiny to destroy all evil that comes in my path and defeat him the one who calls him self the King Of All Saints. So don't get in my was or I will kill you to then I start to ride and telling my self not to look back and I didn't look back I kept on riding as I got further up the road.

I saw a ship then saw an ocean, I went up to it and I saw men I went to ask one of the crew where they are hidden to, the man replied we are hidden to the Untouched Lands and I asked another question I asked him if t could talk to the caption of the ship. The man told me must be on guard at all times around him he like's rum!

He pointed to the caption I told him my thanks and ridden up to him, calling out Caption Sir he turn facing me, he replied to me well-well-well what do I owe of the this pleasure of this meet? I got off my horse went up to him and asked him if I cold go to this untouched island with them and I will pay my way for my horse and my self I will pay 100 shilling's to there, he looked at me like I was crazy and asked me why do u need to go there?

I told him I have some thing important to do there and he looked at me and replied I know who you are young lady! I gasped u know who I am he replied with a heavy stern voice yes I do you the one who needs to go to Talana temple the healer I told him I am then he said to me no need to pay come-come with us freely no pay. I thanked him then got back on my horse as my back turned and all of the sudden a man hit me in the head and I was knocked out.

I woke up and I found my self, in a cell at the bottom of the ship I was locked up, I looked around and saw no key I shook the cell door, yelling Hey What's the Big Idea Here What Do You Want from Me? Let Me GO!

Then a man yelled to me to shut up I looked next to me and it was Devote. I ran to the cell wall yelling out his name a few times and asking if he was ok if he is alright, he replied I am fine and he asked about the other two and I said nothing and just looked at the floor with out saying any thing just hopping them to are ok. Then the Caption came down and saw me and said to me we are almost there my lady and I asked him why the Hell Did You Lock Me You Jerk!

He faced in front of the cell where they put me then looked up me and said you're the key! I asked him what this key and why am I this key and what it is for, and then he looked at Devote and said you are going to lead us to the Talana temple! I yelled Why the Hell Do You Want from That Place? He turned and said the _Hart!_ And went back up stairs, that night all I could think of what the caption hade said about the temple all can hear in my head is the hart the key I thought to my self what's this key and why does have to deal with me I don't under stand only if I know!

And I got up went to the side of the cell and woke up Devote and asked him what is the key and the _hart?_ I don't under stand please help me out to under stand this

He looked at me and replied saying I am the key I am the one who can find this hart, I asked him what is the hart, he told me the hart is every important it holds a key that unlocks a _door to another world ._

I gasped and then the ship stopped and one of the crew unlocked our cells and put chains on us so we will not run a way, then I saw the same light again and I saw a little girl with a white rose I blinked a few times and she was gone so was the light, they took us to the top of the deck and the caption gave us both a clucks to wear. So we won't be noticed I put on the cluck and got on my horse we got on the shore and the horses went crazy then I knew some thing was wrong with this place.

I jumped off and my horse ran off luckily I took my bows and arrows I yelled then a big gray cloud came over us then we started to walk further then it thunder. Then it started to rain as we entered the jungle as we got further two men of his screamed and was eaten but a man eaten plant I screamed I ran into Devote's arms he smiled and held onto me tightly.

Then we moved on then three men and I fell into a ditch I screamed luckily Devote grabbed me and telling me that I am a handful I just smiled. And as I got out more people was getting eaten we started to run. Then a hand popped out of the ground and it was a skeleton we scrammed and ran the other way and more came and we screamed and.

Devote grabbed my hand he started to fun but his running is so fast that no one got in his way he ran like a cheetah and we flue out of there swiftly, then I asked him to stop so he did, I bend over to my breath and I asked how did can he run so fast ? And I looked up and he wasn't out of breath, how come u didn't run out of breath I asked.

He just looked at me like he didn't run I was confused so I didn't ask him again, then more thunder came and then more rain and more and more it's really hard to see out here I shouted to him. Then a hand popped out of the ground behind devote, my eyes got wide and making a scared look , devote looked at me he asked me why the ugly, silly face, I pointed and only stutter be be- h -in-d you devote! I screamed and ran the other way leaving devote alone.

He looked be hind him his eyes got wide and screamed and ran the other way to, as he cot up with me I asked what was that thing, I looked at him he was more scared then I was I twitched few times then went be hind him, rolled up my fingers into a fist then called him you idiot! Then hit his head hard he yelled What the Hell Was That For! You Idiot! Cause you're acting like a little girl! He

yells back to me No I'm not You Little Girl! I yelled why are you calling me little you ungrateful twerp!

Then as we continued to fight, Then a big lighting crashed started a fire then it started to rain as we started to walk there was that little girl again, I stopped ran up to her and asked her why she was alone? And she didn't answer to me and just pointed to a grave with no name on the stone, she said we were going to die here if we don't. Find away to destroy the black chest that's in a cave peed under water. I asked where is the cave and she dropped a black bottle and ran I yelled out wait please don't go but she was already gone. I was confused at first then I got it then I turned towards devote and said we need to hurry and get to that chest so we can get Talana temple ok devote and he shook head and we started to run again.

Then he stopped and asked me aren't really going there are we Lucia? I didn't reply back to him just said let go before they get there before we do ok! He shook his had then started to run again then all the sudden an earth quack! We were on a hill and I yelled to him this isn't going to be pleasant, then another earth shake then we were falling down the hill screaming ouch ahh. Ouch oh ouch ahh. Then we reach the bottom in pain I spited out sand out of my mouth and told him we better keep on going this time no stop! He agreed and we were so dizzy we fell on our butts and only to through up from all what has happened.

Then the rain started to get worse, and we saw a house with smoke rising into the sky, we both nodded our heads and got up and started to walk towards the house. When we got there a little boy ran out side and went to the back. As he was walking, he turned to us and pointed at us and telling us to follow quickly.

When we got in the back yard an old woman came up to us and handed us a towel so we could dry off our self's and hanged our cloths in a room on the opposite side of the room.

Then went to the main room and she told us to sit down on the floor, so we did then she cam out of the kitchen with dinner, then said our pray, then we started to eat and sat in silence till the little boy said, hey you're the girl who is the healer? Yelling across the table loudly, then his mother picked up her fan that was next to her and hit him across his head.

Saying you're yelling you know better then that! Pay your respects to the lady, she is a healer a holy person, you don't just call her girl! You call her my lady or priestess Lucia my son,

I looked up at her and asked her you know my name? And she told me yes every one knows it.

Then devote looked for the map to the black chest and it was gone he yelled, and I asked her excuse me miss but umm... is there other's on this island like a town. She replied yes and told me to watch out for thieves, and I asked her if she know where the cave of the black chest and she only looked at me and asked why do you want to know? I told her every thing in just two hours, and found devote asleep.

I went up to him to wake him but the nice old lady stopped me from it she asked me if we can stay the night I said ok. And I thought to my self again we are never going to get to the temple are we?

The next morning I asked the lady what's her name, and she answered its Mimori age fifty her hair is dark black as night and her eyes are brown, then the boy told me his name it was Lucas age twelve and he is 4'7 and he has green eyes and also freckles around his cheeks.

And I turned to the old man and asked him if he would tell me his name. He replied and said his name is Thomas age fifty-five he is 6'1 and has bright blue eyes , and I entrusted devote because

devote is being a jerk again so I got a fan and hit him across his head, and Mimori looked at me and said you're catching on quickly Lady Lucia.

Then she when to get breakfast I asked if she needed help, she told me to relax I so I did and moments later she came out with lots of food rice, pork, water, eggs, bread, fruits. I thanked her for every thing, I looked around and I didn't find devote any where in site. So I started to walk and Lucas ran into me crying his eyes out I bent down to his level and asked him what's wrong. And he grabbed my hand and yelled help them they need you're help priestess help my mom and dad! He yelled repeating. I grabbed my bow and arrow, we ran towards them fast as we can.

As we got there devote is already there waiting for me, he yelled at me saying where the Hell have yah been girl, I yelled back at him it's not my fault and don't call me girl Damnit! Jezzz you're so annoying he replied back takes one to know one. Aww, I can't work with you!

Then the wind picked up and miasma was surrounding us, I told devote to grab to elderly and I will take the kid this way he agreed, a man a peered in front of me I picked my arrow up and bow and aimed at the man and yelled What the Heck Do You Want! He only smiled then closed his eyes and said the black chest where is it tell me or every one dies.

I yelled back at him I don't know! That's why I am here and why do you need it you Bastard attacking insist people and harming them you disgust me, You Pig. Then he looked at me and closed his eye and he threw fire towards me, I picked up the boy and ran a bit. Then I pulled back my arrow towards my ear and yelled out Hit the mark he looked at me and my arrow towards her to pieces, I yelled with joy oh yeah take that you ugly Pig!

And I though to my self why was he here for and then I remembered he wanted the Black Chest him self, then I went to devote and asked him if they were ok ha nodded and said yes with a big bright smile, then when I looked up and saw the little girl again with the white feather and a white rose, to told devote to wait here he asked where I was going I said up there real quick, when I ran up the hill and the little girl was gone.

But she left the whit rose, as I started to head back towards the house I found a medallion nickels on the wet grounds after the rain stopped I picked it up and ran back fast as I can when I got there Lucas and devote where arguing, I got in the middle and forced them to stop fighting, I yelled five times stop it and on the fifth one they did.

And I asked Lucas why they were fighting because devote is be stupid as usual, he explained to me that he wanted to go to the temple also. Because his sister is there and they won't lit any one through and that if he went with us he can be there with her.

And Mr. Thomas told us the temple is on this island to so it wont be hard for you to find Talana temple since his sister was born there he will show you the way . As the next day arrived we were getting ready to leave then, Ms. Mimori handed some more arrows for me and we said good bye and parted. We started on the road the three of us, devote stopped and told us black chest is not on this island is Lucas?

Lucas looked at the ground with disappointment and said no, devote huffed and told us we have to hurry and get to the temple so we can find out more info, and included don't for get the dead devote! I know that he replied, Lucas ran up to devote and asked him why is it important to send the

Dead to heaven any ways. I don't know either I replied devote stopped and said the reason is so the demos can't get to souls of the great kings, queens, princess, and prince's and the most impotent people the priest and priestess.

And the holy person if evil does no way to stop them, like for example my two young sisters they were priestess's, and protected and must go to these places. _Talana temple, and Besaid temple, and Killika temple, Luka Port, Djose Temple, Macko temple._ All these places must be done sooner or later got that lets keep moving. Then he stopped again and said also because my lover died because I couldn't protect her from harm and I am not. Going to do that again…I won't go through that again…I won't no madder what happens it's not going to happen got that no lets keep moving.

I thought to my self I couldn't say any thing to devote I could not say any thing my mouth would not move, like I shouldn't say any then. But if I did say some thing would it hurt him, would be so much trouble is he in pain? I don't know what should say what should I do? I looked up at him then I opened my mouth and asked him if he is ok!

He stopped and replied what did you say? I replied back to him I didn't say any thing devote lets just keep on going ok. Then we finally mad it to Talana temple. I yelled with joy we did it we made it yeah in you're face oh yeah who's you're mommy!

As we entered the temple every one around kneeled before devote and I and greeted us and told us we have made it, and let the joy begin our people are much honored to have the great devote back and we see you have found the priestess. Then empire is most honored so please follow me and devote left and said I have to visit me mother meet up with yah later, I nodded and I walked with nice young man. He has white silver hair and blue eyes and I asked him out was his name he replied I am keiki and here we are the prince would mostly like to see you.

I entered the room and ten men were in this room in black outfits and , as I walked into the middle and every one surrounded me and the prince asked me if I knew what month it is and I replied no I don't I am sorry. He turned around and said well this month is December 23, and I saw his face and it was Toya form before. I yelled hey you're Toya aren't you?

He grinned and said yes it's me how is the zombie's? There my army of the dead you like it its awesome isn't it! I yelled you're the one who wants to find the black chest am I right?

He only grinned and devote came in the room and said so she is yours now so hand my sisters over and Toya did. And I turned to Toya and asked what's going on why are you saying these things? He turned and said because you are a bargain he gets a hold of you and I get my sisters back. I yelled but there dead! He replied and said no actually there alive just here waiting to be saved. After you do the summoning for the dead, you're all his and so on so fourth.

You coward I yelled and struggled and yelling let me go you creeps, then I stepped on the man's foot and bit him in the arm and hit my head on his teeth. And grabbed a sword that was next to I and Toya started to laugh and I asked what's so funny? He grinned and said that sword don't work at all, only the one can use it.

Then the men grabbed me damnit let go I yelled. Then I was thrown into a room and started cry and I thought to my self, why…why did he betray me for why…I don't know I don't under stand I am confused, mother I need you I am lonely that's for sure no I won't cry I yelled I wont give up no matter what happens aft the summing I will find that sword and kill any in my way I won't give in

that easily I can't. Just give up and give in I must fight the darkness even if I am alone I will win and destroy him the one is so evil I will not lose to him no matter what.

The next morning it was time for the summing I went to the water and I said to him I will win got that I entered the water and done my dance and as I finished I wasn't week I still have the strength to fight back so I did I ran right towards the sword. I grabbed it and pulled it out it stated to snow badly I yelled every one move out of my way or die! And Toya just laughed you couldn't kill me and you know girl so drop it no or pay the consequences little girl!

I wont give in I want be beaten and I will kill you if I have to now move out of my way, and no one moved then I started to run then a man stopped in front of me I told him to move but he wouldn't. So stabbed him in the hart and I gasped and said ok which one of yah is next? Then I man came right in front of me and he tried to punch me but was to slow I punched him and kicked him around like a rag doll.

I killed twenty three men and the snow grew more then stopped then snowed more but slowly and I hade blood all over my hands and face and body I told my self no more killing I cant take it any more. Then Toya picked up a sword and said it's our turn girly let's do this! So I ran up to him he got me in the arm across leaving blood dripping I screamed. Then I cut him across him and I chopped his hand off. I asked him to stop but he was pure evil I ran up to him switching hands with my blade and he cut my lag very badly where I couldn't use it I screamed in pain. Then he told me give in and I yelled I will never give in to you! Then I winged my sword at his head and he was dead.

I started to walk in the cold know and as I walked further up I started to see blurry thing and trembling baldy I could hold my self up and more so tired and fell to the ground and said at least that temple is done, then I thought to my self am I going to die here is this it, am I finished am I going to die what can I do I tried at least and fell asleep.

When I woke up I wasn't out side I was in a house of some sort it was so warm and I sat up to see who lives here and it was drake and marry Beth, I got up with joy and ran towards marry Beth and asked what happened and she said they have been here since are last meet and she asked who is you're new friend? And answered this is Lucas I take care of him till he sees his sister again.

Drake asked me where's devote Lucia? And I told him he be trade me he would give up our friend ship our trust for some thing he never will get but that don't…that don't matter any more cause I killed him…my body was taking over…I couldn't stop it just got out of control he is…he is dead.

I started to cry I couldn't stop crying I ran out side, then drake said Lucia this is from devote he wanted me to give this letter to you.

I took the letter and the letter said.

**Dear Lucia.**

**Please for give me that I betrayed you and our friend's I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. **

**But I wanted to see if my sister's were a live in any way and I hope you can for give me and I hope to see you soon because I wanted to help you out and I hope to meet soon I will find you first before you can find me it's a promise but right now I am going to save my sisters I am sorry to use you like that.**

**Securely Devote.**

I started to cry even harder and I started walk further up the road and I asked the old man where are the people been taken I mean the dead. The one's who died from that tragic death at Talana temple. He told me they buried the three days ago up and through these woods here he was pointing north-east.

I looked at the letter for the last time and yelling as I ran north-east he only was helping me it got colder and I wasn't wearing a jacket I got more colder and my wounds not yet healed, I started to ask my self as I walk where…where are you devote coughing and coughing and more tears coming down my face. I want to find you where are you? Where where … where are you devote? Cough some more as it go colder. I tripped over a grave with out knowing I looked up and there it was devote's grave I asked him that's where you these past three days?

Now you are dead really its true then and this is how it is now please devote come and find me! I reached my hand hard as I can, up to his name and I started get berried under the snow. And started to fall asleep and telling devote please hurry and come and save me come and get me I don't want to live in dought any more I don't want live with out you, you cant leave me here any more come and find me.

I fell asleep in the snow and I could here voices calling to me. When I got up I called out devote? Is that you? And the person said no I am not him I am drake your friend snap out of it its us. Oh teee heee….I am sorry I sat up and exhaled harshly and I looked around and devote was no where to be found. Then I looked down and said to my self then he is really dead and that was his grave after all

wasn't it its all my fault that he is dead and now its just us three that means we must find the other three and go to the next place.

Then drake asked me where were heading next and he took out the map and gave is to me I looked at and the next target is Besaid temple. That's the next place so lets pack up food, water, and things were going to need on our next journey and this time no mistakes and no devote and then drake turned and asked where is devote and I told him he is dead, and marry-Beth cried yelling no that's not true.

And I said he is with his sisters now and that's his wish that I granted for him so no more cry's or tears we have to be strong and finish what has been started! And drake asked me did you find what was you are looking for and I told him did not existed and, and yes that temple is finished no we have more to go so lets get change into winter outfits ok the both smiled.

I put on pair of pants and a long shirt that we found in a wardrobe and I put on the boots that I got from mai, and cloves and put on my hair up and, marry Beth was wearing the same clothes as I am and I twitched and asked if she could change her outfit and she said nope I said what ever, drake was wearing pants long shirt and boots to and his hair in a hat and said if were ready ladies lets get going so we left the house that was a banded and started to walk.

Chapter three

**Besaid Temple) **

As we started to walk it got colder and colder so we started to look for a small town on the way, and we walked for three hours and marry beth yelled saying I am so hungry I can eat a cow, we just smiled and continued bit longer and then I told them lets take a brake she yelled and jump yelling, yeah, yeah lets eat and.

I took out the food and drake started a fire and I poured water into a tea pot when it was hot I added the tea and cooked the rice, cut the brad, and cooked some noodles, and the pork then after we all ate, and put out the fire then put our things to gather and started to walk then marry beth fell asleep drake carried her and I held onto the bag and started to walk. It got really dark like pitch black and yet you can see you're breath and, it really got cold and as we continued down the road we saw a small town and we have a lot of money and we walked down the road.

And as we got there was a hotel we when towards the hotel and asked each other if want to stay here and both said yes so went in side, went to the counter and asked the nice man if we could have a room he said its 500 yen and I gave the money and he gave us the key and said a killer I mean a bad man so be careful young miss and drake yelled at him saying what the hell are you doing sir call the police and he said I can't he is a assign here we cant get them in any trouble with there business.

And I looked at the key number and the number was 666 and I gasped jazz…what bad luck of numbers. And we walked up the six floors and found the room within in an hour as I unlocked the door the door next to us 667 opened and a man with blond long hair past his butt onto is knees, and his eyes are golden and about 6'3 feet tall. And as he walked by I felt a connection like he is one of the worriers that I have to find to finish the dark devil.

Then he looked at me then I looked at him then I turned and face the door I looked back and he vanished and drake yelled at me saying what are yah waiting for summer? Its getting colder out here hurry and open the door Lucia snap out of you're daydreaming ok, I replayed um…yes sorry. As I opened the door and went inside letting a candle, and I told him that go ask down stairs front desk to see if there is a hot spring and I'll take care of marry beth ok, he nodded and I gave him the key and he left. When he left I helped her into bed and told her were staying here for then night so rest ok she nodded and went back to bed.

An hour past and drake came in the room and said they have a hot spring for women and men but serpent from each other and I told him I am heading out to the hot spring and he said Lucia be careful and watch out ok. And I nodded as I got down there was no one and I go in the spring and saying out loud his feels so nice teee heee hee.

And I put my arm out onto the side and all I can think of is devote and how I killed him and only tears came down my face, and only thinking how I killed all thoughs men and how they suffered now I regret for making that mistake I have made.

Then I went into the middle of the spring and a hour past and I was still thinking of what has happen to every one and then a thought stroke me it was my family that I have for gotten and I started to think of the happy days with my friends and family and the bad days with them.

And I started to think some more to my self what if this is real and not a dream? Is it a dream or is it real? I don't know so many questions and no answers or am I really suppose to be here or is all fake in my mind? I don't know but I don't think it's a dream any more who knows if it is how come I can't wake up? Or… Is it because I am dead? Could that be the reason is because I am dead?

Then I got out of the spring then I got to the room and I got the key out of my pocket and went in the room they were both asleep. So I changed in to my night close that was given by mai and

Climbed into bed as morning came I woke up and they both were asleep and I went to the window and saw no snow and shouted what world what happened to the snow? And Drake woke up and said oh yeah u don't know do yeah and I replied what, what is it he said to me that the snow/winter only last's for four weeks and spring lasts only eighteen weeks and summer is the rest of the year.

Oh I replied back then I looked out side and saw a man in trouble I ran towards the door grabbed my sword and ran out side then ran out into the back ran towards the old man who is being beaten up by punks. I ran up to him and pushed the three men back away from the old man and asked the three guys What the Hell are you thinking? And one man replied back I am thinking of you little missy why don't you put that toy away and come to me?

In your dreams buddy I screamed then I warned them you better leave before you get hurt go on scram you punks! Then the big fat one took out his sword and said make me I looked up saying only yikes! Ok then I said lets get started beef stake.

And he said yelling out to me hey don't call me that then I replied ok Mr. chubby! And he screamed with rage in his eyes and he charged I put my sword away and one on the left yelled what you putt your sword away are you scared and I twitched saying no need sword then I kicked his lag and he fell to the floor and saying humph your punch of babies and the one on the left yelled what did you say I replied I said your…bunch…of…babies I yelled then he ran and swung his two swords out and charged as he go closer I pulled it out and hit him in the head and knocked him out.

Then the man on the left said you dare hurt my men die woman! Then I put my fist in front of me and he ran right into it and his nose was broken the other two got up and ran and so did that man to. When they left the man from next door clapped his hands and said who ever thought the priestess is that strong? I grinned and asked him if he wanted to fight me and he grinned and said I am not here to fight you but to help you on your quest!

Why should I believe you? I replied then he jumped right in front of me and said wow lovely eyes you have missy and I smacked him, and he asked what was that for miss? And I yelled you got in my face and I pointed my sword in his face and asked what's your name good sir? He smiled and said nicely and he said its Li Syrian miss and you must be Lucia Nakajima I resume. I replied back yes that's my name how did you know my name and he got in my face and smirked because I am the beautiful handsome man you ever saw he laughed hahahah.

I started to back away nice a quietly before he sees me but was to late and his face is all puckered up for a kiss and I hit him with my fan really hard and he yelled ouch what was that for Lucia I yelled back because your being an pervert! Well if you're a warrior that means we are close to Besaid city am I right Li?

He nodded his head and I told him to wait in front of the hotel and I will get the other two and we will go to the city to gather he said ok, as I returned drake and marry beth were waiting for my return and I when in side and said I found another warrior and his name is Li and were going to be nice because he is the one that there after you who I am talking about right he nodded.

So we all packed our stuff and drake when to the counter guy to turn in the key and he said his thank you and then Li said I have horses that we all can ride and I smiled and said Marry beth will ride with me and drake will have his own horse. And Li shouted saying I wanted Lucia ride with me wa-wa-wa.

I twitched and shook my fist yelling why you little perv how dare you and I grabbed my fan, and waked him in the head twice and yelled get real you pervert and we started to ride out and it was noon already and we stopped for a while and hade lunch, we had rice, pork,

meet buns, noodles, and tea, then we just sat there talking and we took a small nape then feed to horses some more before we leave, then got on the horses and started to ride and we ran into bandits they were drunk of course and I exhaled hard and asked why me why oh why me!

And marry beth jumped off the horse and I yelled no marry beth its to dangers for you and she turned and faced me and smiled, then she turned to the five men and put her hands on her chest and closed her eyes and started to sing her song.

_Just one thing doesn't change_

_That dream I painted_

_How did I appear as I am now_

_In my young eyes back then_

_Hey, look up at it; it's such a vast night sky_

_So that soon, so that you understand _

_You will shine at your best soon so hurry_

_Look for the Full Moon_

_Let's sing a song!_

_Together forever everything I can do for you_

_Right now_

_Day by day_

_Your destiny until now from tomorrow,_

_Clutch your hopes to your chest_

_Let's sing a song!_

_Together forever if I'm with you I can_

_Overcome any hardship_

_More and more_

_More and more and more I want to be closer_

_Please stay right here_

_Many thanks to you!_

_Wondrous chance meetings_

_As long as they keep happening_

_We have ever more precious things_

_All those days full of chance mischief _

_Now I can laugh and love them_

_That's right; I always yearned for the wide_

_Stage_

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Everyone is full of smiles _

_Because this is where I am_

_Let's sing a song_

_Tonight, rather then the spotlight, it's me that_

_Will shine now_

_Day by day_

_Those passionate looks and cheers shine_

_Upon my streaming sweat_

_Let's sing a song _

_Tonight I want to believe there are never _

_Ending burning thoughts _

_More and more_

_More and more and more I want to scream_

_This song, this dream will_

_Never end_

_Let's sing a song!_

_Repeat and repeat_

_Let's sin a son!_

_Repeat and repeat_

_This song is for you!_

When she finished we all fell a sleep into when it ended and the five men were asleep she smiled and looked back at us and we fell a sleep, and she woke up me and the others and started to ride and it was in silence, and then I told her that was a beautiful song! And she smiled and replied why thank you.

And I asked her where did you learn it or who taught you that song? And she said my mother used to sing to me and I singed it with her when she was alive and I practiced it with all my might so when I sing it my mother is singing it with me where ever she might be!

And she fell asleep and it was night and we eat some food then went to bed and let the horses rest for a while and, that night all I could think of my mother who is dead also and I

now what pain she is going through to. And I remembered a song that my mother used to sing for me and I used to sing the song and it when like this

_From pigtails to perfume_

_I'm growing up so soon_

_Going to parties_

_I love having my own room_

_Don't spend as much at how now_

_There's so much to do _

_But I know, it's true_

_I'll always be my daddy's girl_

_Out in the great wide World _

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_I fill up my diary_

_With all my dreams and hopes_

_My future keeps changing _

_Like a rainbow kaleidoscope_

_A special boy waits just for me but_

_Even though he is so nice_

_I know, inside_

_I'll always be a daddy's girl_

_Out in the great wide world _

_He's taught me what's right from wrong _

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Soon I'm gonna be all on my own_

_I feel ten feet tall_

_I'm not a little girl any more_

_I can do it all_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Out in the big wide world _

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_The greatest gift in the World _

_Is being daddy's girl_

_He's given me the perfect start_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Daddy's girl._

After the song I fell asleep and drake woke up and smiled at me and said that was cute Lucia I smiled then Li got up and said I have rested enough and got the map to look at and he got the map and looked at it and told us we only have half an hour to reach the temple but no money for hotel and he saw a paper on the tree.

He got up and took it down and his face got wide and he read it, it said there is going to be a contest for 10,000 yen and all you do is sing and he looked at me and marry beth, and I said alright we will sing so we all got up and got on the horses and started to ride fast and only took us fifty minutes to get there and when we got there we saw every one is getting ready for the contest.

We went to sign the paper to enter the contest and they gave us a room number the number is 1 so they told us were first, I was shocked and the man said no body ever signed up so you're the only ones actually sing so this is awesome. And when I changed my outfit it was time for the show then marry beth said she is the first one's to go so I let her sing her songs.

She was going to sings first then I.

_Just one thing doesn't change_

_That dream I painted_

_How did I appear as I am now_

_In my young eyes back then_

_Hey, look up at it; it's such a vast night sky_

_So that soon, so that you understand _

_You will shine at your best soon so hurry_

_Look for the Full Moon_

_Let's sing a song!_

_Together forever everything I can do for you_

_Right now_

_Day by day_

_Your destiny until now from tomorrow,_

_Clutch your hopes to your chest_

_Let's sing a song!_

_Together forever if I'm with you I can_

_Overcome any hardship_

_More and more_

_More and more and more I want to be closer_

_Please stay right here_

_Many thanks to you!_

_Wondrous chance meetings_

_As long as they keep happening_

_We have ever more precious things_

_All those days full of chance mischief _

_Now I can laugh and love them_

_That's right; I always yearned for the wide_

_Stage_

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Everyone is full of smiles _

_Because this is where I am_

_Let's sing a song_

_Tonight, rather then the spotlight, it's me that_

_Will shine now_

_Day by day_

_Those passionate looks and cheers shine_

_Upon my streaming sweat_

_Let's sing a song _

_Tonight I want to believe there are never _

_Ending burning thoughts _

_More and more_

_More and more and more I want to scream_

_This song, this dream will_

_Never end_

_Let's sing a song!_

_Repeat and repeat_

_Let's sin a son!_

_Repeat and repeat_

_This song is for you!_

_Then the crowed really when whiled and she smiled and said this song I took from my friend Lucia sorry and here goes._

_From pigtails to perfume_

_I'm growing up so soon_

_Going to parties_

_I love having my own room_

_Don't spend as much at how now_

_There's so much to do _

_But I know, it's true_

_I'll always be my daddy's girl_

_Out in the great wide World _

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_I fill up my diary_

_With all my dreams and hopes_

_My future keeps changing _

_Like a rainbow kaleidoscope_

_A special boy waits just for me but_

_Even though he is so nice_

_I know, inside_

_I'll always be a daddy's girl_

_Out in the great wide world _

_He's taught me what's right from wrong _

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Soon I'm gonna be all on my own_

_I feel ten feet tall_

_I'm not a little girl any more_

_I can do it all_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Out in the big wide world _

_He's taught me what's right from wrong_

_I feel so strong_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_The greatest gift in the World _

_Is being daddy's girl_

_He's given me the perfect start_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_I'll always be daddy's girl_

_Daddy's girl._

Every one through roses for her and went crazy and screaming she is so cute and she also smiled and said thank you very much giggled and left the stage. And she turned to me and said beat that teee heee.

When I got out onto the stage there was so many people there crowds like I never seen before, and there all going whiled and the music has started and so I begun to sing

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily _

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say good bye before you left_

_But I was listening _

_You'll fight your battles far from me _

_Far to easily_

"_Save your tears 'because I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pagers_

_Shouting might have been the answer _

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and bagged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words _

_Have never spoken_

_They'll fly to you crossing over the time_

_And distances holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far way_

_They'll hold you forever _

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_You've been there with me all the way_

_I still hear you say,_

"_Wait for me, I'll write you letters _

_I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answers_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

'_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far always seem far away_

_They'll hold you for ever_

_Oh, a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken _

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings._

Every one was in silence then every one cheered and yelling out loud smiling shouting thronging flowers I couldn't be happier then. We all stepped onto the floor took our bows waving our hands and smiling and saying thank you, as we went to our dressing room that we had used, and the man gave us the money and thanked us for singing and we thanked him for the money and we changed back into our outfits and met up in to front and when I got there was every one that was waiting for me.

Then we got on our horses and started to ride and it got dark and so we stopped at a hotel that we ran into on the way, and we got a room and the boys sleeted on the floor and I was up looking at the map and seeing and guessing how long it will take us to get there and I estimated about four hours to get there and Li came up and sat by me and asked how long

Is it going to take to get there? And I told him about 4 hours and he exhaled harshly and looked at the map and said you…you know devote's mother is in Besaid some where in the temple we have to tell her you know, and I could only looked down to the map and I couldn't even say any thing, I wanted to say some thing but I just couldn't and I told him I am going to bed and he nodded his head and smiled at me.

It was morning we all got up and got dressed and eat then went onto our horse's and, we started to ride the time was 10:00 am and we reached our destination at 2:00 pm we took a brake near a river and hade lunch and relaxed for a bet. Then drake said we need to get there! And I asked why when we are behind the temple! And we all got up and started to walk up to the two big wide doors and they opened.

And we entered the doors and there she was devote's mother I didn't know at first and she came up and greeted us and asked me where is devote where's my son? And I turned my head and closed my eyes, and she asked me again where is my son and I replied where is

the hidden holly water and she pointed straight we started to walk and drake stopped in front of me and asked how come you didn't tell her what has happened to her son, at least you could have told her what has happened to him and I made my hand into a fist and Li saw and went in front of drake and said that is enough no more.

Marry beth looked puzzled and just stood there, not knowing what's going on and I just patted her head with out looking at her and started to walk forward then the lady said I am misha, and I want to know if you know were my son is and I started to walk more as I did I said he is gone he did his duty and now he is gone for good so we think, I have not seen him in two months I loved your son but he is gone now its time to move on I replied.

She yelled in a crying/sad voice how could you sit such things about my son? I…I don't under stand how you could be this way if you love him that much miss Lucia! I stopped and I turned swiftly to her and as I did tears has fallen side ways across my eyes and falling down my soft cheeks. And I said to her How Dare You say that to me miss misha I loved him so much and I do still hurt in side I just don't show it maim. I waited for weeks days for his return and I waited and waited no devote more I waited no devote. So I have stopped waited for him and moved on and I walked away down the hall.

Li went up to the lady and said please for give Lucia she meant no disrespect or any thing by that she just simply moved on. And I entered the room and there was a man in all white handed me a white rose and said the ceremony don't start tell tomorrow and he took me to the room they have saved for me and he said stay long as you want no need to rush through things.

And I shouted the door and saw a balcony I went on the balcony and breathed the fresh air and all I could think about was him devote and I remembered her song that she had song to us, I closed my eyes and thinking of music playing and thinking of the words and folded my hands like a praying and smiled and started to sing the song out loudly thinking it will reach him devote.

_Just one thing doesn't change_

_That dream I painted_

_How did I appear as I am now_

_In my young eyes back then_

_Hey, look up at it; it's such a vast night sky_

_So that soon, so that you understand _

_You will shine at your best soon so hurry_

_Look for the Full Moon_

_Let's sing a song!_

_Together forever everything I can do for you_

_Right now_

_Day by day_

_Your destiny until now from tomorrow,_

_Clutch your hopes to your chest_

_Let's sing a song!_

_Together forever if I'm with you I can_

_Overcome any hardship_

_More and more_

_More and more and more I want to be closer_

_Please stay right here_

_Many thanks to you!_

_Wondrous chance meetings_

_As long as they keep happening_

_We have ever more precious things_

_All those days full of chance mischief _

_Now I can laugh and love them_

_That's right; I always yearned for the wide_

_Stage_

_Now I'm no longer alone_

_Everyone is full of smiles _

_Because this is where I am_

_Let's sing a song_

_Tonight, rather then the spotlight, it's me that_

_Will shine now_

_Day by day_

_Those passionate looks and cheers shine_

_Upon my streaming sweat_

_Let's sing a song _

_Tonight I want to believe there are never _

_Ending burning thoughts _

_More and more_

_More and more and more I want to scream_

_This song, this dream will_

_Never end_

_Let's sing a song!_

_Repeat and repeat _

_Let's sin a son!_

As I finished Li clapped his hands and said that was good I opened my eyes and asked him in a small harshly but softly voice how long were you standing there for? And he grind and said the hole time you were singing I mean your voice is better than that little ones don't get me wrong or any thing she is good but when you sing it it's more beautiful than when she sings it.

I smiled and turned around and I walked into my room and he entered as well and he was just smiling and giggling and I went to the door opened it and said good night Mr. Li and he shrouded and said call me if yeah get lonely and I slammed the door into his face and walked up to the desk and that night I sat there waiting to be tired to sleep.

I cant sleep to night I told my self not with out devote here where are you I looked down and I started to say hey devote did I tell you I don't need a bow and arrows any more I have a sword to protect me now! Did you know I am getting better at this hole thing and not being afraid any more, I stood up and walked out to the balcony for the last time and looked up and said hey devote did you know your mother is here but I couldn't tell her that you have deceased this world in a nice matter like I should have for give me ok.

Please don't be made I didn't know how to say it her I just couldn't even I don't believe that your dead now! How come it ended this way I asked him softly falling on my knees and healed the reeling of the balcony and started to cry harder then I ever did I sat there crying for ten minutes crying when I stopped I stood up and.

Walked in side when I put my night cloth's on it started to rain and the doors was opened I walked out of my room and saw it was pouring out hardly and I ran to shut the doors when I reached them a man came into the room and I walked slowly to my sword and when I grabbed it I went up the man and yelled get up sir.

When he got up and looked at me and I saw it was devote I drooped my sword and ran into his arms and asked ware were you devote? And he looked up and pushed me off and said die priestess and took out his sward and pointed it at me and I backed up some shaking my head and looked at my sward and then picked it up and said to him so this is where it must end my love?

So be it I will send you back to where you belong he shouted then I looked up and my eyes got wide and I drooped my sword and yelled to him come on kill me do it there is nothing much for me any more I am not hole with out you my love and he ran towards me with his sward and I raised my arms for him so I can be easy to kill then I thought of all thoughs times we spent to gather like when we were trapped in a cell, and how we held onto each other.

And thinking of the time on the island that we ran for our life and how we fought all the time for no reason and how we hade thoughs times to gather sharing things and how I beat him up with the fan, and all I did was smiled and he stabbed me in the arm I did not

Screamed I fell to the floor and only smiled and drake came in and saw and Li came in also with drake and he went berserk and yelled how you dare hurt Lucia that way.

And I fell into darkness once more and then I saw him I saw devote my love and I reached to him but I couldn't reach him he was to far! I screamed out his name and he drooped his sward and put his hand on his face screaming what the? What's happening and he vanished and drake ran towards me and healed me and said this wont hurt just hang in there my friend.

When I woke up it was sunny and drake fell asleep in the chair and Li was in the other chair in the right of drake and marry beth was on the couch and I got up and went to the balcony and, looked around and only saw the bright light clouds.

I went back in and yelled it's time damnit so we can go to Luka port we all hade breakfast and I went to the summing room and I did what I did and we said our thank yours and left and I yelled now to Luka port. Few weeks past and we have a rived there and we hade to find the ship that goes to our next location.

Chapter Four

**(Luka Port)**

When we got there we ran into a man that hade a big red coat on and asked me if I wanted tickets to the blitz ball game I have them he said and I asked how many? And he said I have four of them and I said I will take them he handed them and said have fun!

I smiled and said I will have fun no dought about it.

And we got in the line and got to our sets and it really started fire works firing up in the air and every one starts screaming with joy and yelling out Tidus he is so dreamy and I asked a girl next to me who is Tidus and she looked at me and said your not from here are you and I said nope and she said ok he is that blond one on the end on the left he is the only best player ever.

He lost his lover few years back! And she was a beauty and they were to marry and one day she didn't wake up you see his fiancé is a Sumner and well she died and he stopped playing for a while, and now he is back on for some reason and I saw him he hade golden blond hair light blue eyes and beautiful face like a child and, I asked her what that big round glob is and what the liquid stuff and she said it's the stadium and in side the plastic is breather water! And I asked her what breather water she told me its. Where you can breath under water with out holding your breath its water but you can breath in it.

Wow only words could come out of my mouth, And they started the water filed up and they announced every one there and they started to play, the man on the right past the ball to the other player on the red team that were against and I asked what's thoughs goals are they the goals they use she nodded, I looked back at him the ball went up into the air out of the water and he jumps out and does a flip kick.

And I asked I thought that was plastic on there and she said there was and now its off and I yelled that's so awesome, when he hit it was so fast that no one could stop it and when it was over I told every one to meet at the docks. When we get separated which what happened, I ended up at the wrong place I ended at the rooms of the players that we were against and I walked up the stairs and I saw him he was wearing yellow long shorts with black flames on the bottom and a yellow short jacket with a hood on it and a demand earring in his right ear.

And I started to walk up, and he walked in front of me smiling at me and asked if I was lost and I told him yes I am I need to go to dock five and he replied ahh you are going to Djose Temple are you not? Then I asked hey can you give me directions to this dock that I need to go and meet up with my friends.

I see he said in a very nice genital voice then turned and said follow me miss, as we started to walk he asked me what's your name miss and, I answered my name is Lucia Nakajima

and you are? I asked and he said I am Tidus I don't remember my last name cause I don't really care and I am age sixteen, and how old are you he asked and I smiled and said well I am six teen years old my birth day is in march what about your birth day, I asked and he said with a grin well mine is on the third of Feb.

And we walked down the big stair cage as we got there we ran into a girl and she pointed her sword in my face and asked are you lucia Nakajima the Lucia I have been searching for and Tidus, pushed her sword away out of my face and got in front of me to protect me and he asked her what business is it of yours to point a sword at this lady miss.

And the woman giggled and said well I am here to protect her to you know and I wanted to make sure she was the one? And I went in front of him and said it's ok she is an worrier sworn to protect me with her life and I accept her also, so no need to fight each other and then Marry beth and drake found us and drake said oh what a good job you did and I turned to him and said what do you mean and he replied I mean you found the other worrier with out any help good job I say.

And I told him well actually she came up to me she has been waiting for me to arrive here now I am lets go to the ship, and drake asked me wait who is he and I explained to them every thing and drake went up to him and asked are you going to join us and Tidus replied yup and I will protect her with my life.

And drake went up to him and asked him what for and what's in it for you any ways? What don't tell me she will kiss you or some thing like that did she? And we both punched him in the head and I asked hey wait where is Li I don't see him then marry beth came up to me and said well I was going to tell after you were fighting he is at the dock already waiting for us he knew that this woman is going to be here so he hade no worries.

And the woman yelled hey stop calling me woman my name is Mimi Higurashi and my age is twenty and I looked up and her hair was flowing black hair with gold eyes and she is wearing a Japanese dress with the side cut all the way to her hip and it was a red color and a dragon on it and her shoes where high heals that were red also.

And so we got to the ship and got on it and it was leaving to Djose Temple and when we got on it was dinner time and after that I went to me room they have given us girls to share and laid on the bed and thinking I have been on this journey for two months now and still not all the worriers I have found here yet so I can go home to my family.

And Li came in and said we will arrive in three hours lets have some and when I looked at him I say he hade a beer in his hand and looking drunk I gave him and evil look and he said ok pretty little lady if you some fun look me up ok and, I gave him the evil look again and he shut the door and screamed hey girls, lets go have some fun what you say and the girls scream no and ran off, I exhaled and turned away and there was a knock at my door.

And started to think about my mother and my family saying they must be so worried about me and then they knocked at the door again, I went to answerer it and it was Tidus and he asked lets go for a walk what do you say? And I smiled and nodded my head and held his hand we started to walk

and it got dark and he asked where do you come from? And I stopped and said some where were you can't go any more I replied in a small hurt full voice filled with sadness in my voice and softly.

And he looked at me and smiled moved his head kind of creaked like 90 degrees and held my hand and said don't worry and I looked at him with puzzlement and he finished and said I...I am also not from this world and we looked up at the stars and an hour has past I said and only two hours to go he replied with a big bright smile.

I smiled and he came in front to me and healed me in his arms and asked if you want to push me away you can! And I said to my self how…how can I push these arms away from me I feel safe and loved and I feel happy in these arms we had stayed that way for a while then started to head back to our rooms were across from each other.

And I went to my room and shout the door and stand against it and hit the door with my head softly against it and smiled with my eyes closed and I saw devote in my mind and I opened my eyes slowly and said you're the past now devote, lets move on now and just be memories to each other now.

As I looked down and I saw a white rose on the floor I picked it up and ran to the window but all I cloud see is the ocean and I gasped and I sat on the bed and fell asleep, then we crashed I fell out of the bed the blanket covered me as I go up we crashed again I ran to the door and opened it and tidus yelled get back in side were under attack!

I yelled where is Mimi, Li, marry beth, drake? And he said they are up there fighting and I yelled right I ran in my room and he said what do u me right don't tell me your going to fight? And I ran out the room with my sword, and I replied yup and this is my sword say hello Lucia and say good bye monster! And grabbed my hand and said what can I do and I replied with a smile.

Well you can distract it! And he yelled what how am I suppose to do that Lucia? And I said through your ball at it hard and he asked what kind of monster are we talking about and I said back sea serpents two of them any ways and he gasped all right ill help and out of know wear some one yells from behind us no you cant the priestess must do this alone! And we turned it was another guy in a cloak and his white silver hair showing a little and he asked who are you, and I thought to my self wait hw kind of reminds me of my brother! What's…who is he.

And he walked in front of me (slow motion) ahh…it's my brother! I yelled and he stopped and turned to me and said yes I am and II gasped and stepped back and yelled no…no way you can't be my brother he died in a war! And I said technically I didn't I was swallowed in a time warp hole thingy.

And he said well lets fight this thing and move on land, and I nodded my head and tidus looked at me and I said to him when Jonathan left to fight, I said to him isn't it wonderful how life can be and to you, and he looked at me and turned his head and said nothing and I finished I mean isn't it odd how things like these happen so vast that it hurts.

I got use to the fact that he was dead and I wont see him any more…and that he shows up after a few years latter in your life and not telling any one that he is alive and tidus looked at me and he tried to say some thing and nothing came out of his mouth only air and I pulled my head up and said well Tidus lets do this so we can move on.

He nodded his head and grabbed his ball and said I will do my best I smiled soon as I got up there it was killed and I said I guess you don't need my help after all, and marry beth said yeah and your brother done it I think he's stronger than you lucia and I replied I guess your right at this one and Mimi asked hey is your brother free I mean no girl friends I only smiled and shrugged my shoulders, and we got off the boat and now were in Djose

(Chapter Five) 

(Marviene Temple)

We all stretched our arms and all smiled saying we made it we made it! We looked around and saw nice little town and shops and lots of people around and very busy and I went up to my brother and thanked him and he smiled and left and I asked aren't you…aren't you going to be with us and he said I can't, be with you sister your just going to do this alone.

And it started to snow and I turned back and said I love you my dearest brother of mine and tears fell down my checks and I put my hands into a fist and turned and ran after him Tidus yelled wait and ran after me but Li stopped him and said no let her be with him well meet up soon ok.

And I stop to look around and held my hand on my chest looking around and yelled out Jonathan's name and yelled it again and I didn't see him I looked down and more tears came down my face and every one staring at me or walking around me.

And I turned said why is he running from me? Why did he show his self if he didn't want me to see him again? I am so lost! And it got colder and I walked back to the dock and when I got there every one was waiting for me to come back.

And I ran up to them and said thank you for waiting for me! And Tidus came up to me and said next time you do that drama stuff lets us know ok! And did you talk to your brother? And I said nope with a smile and said lets get going to the inn so we can find the temple and find the last worrier!

As we arrived to the inn we saw a fight with dogs killing each other for money and I ran up to them, push my self through and got in between them and said stop it you two no need to fight and a man came up to me from behind, and grabbed a bat and held it over his head and Li beat the crape out of it and me not knowing, and I let the dogs go and one didn't leave and licked my face.

And I looked at his caller and said Hewie, and I said well since you have no ware to go I guess you can stay with me. And every one looked at me with no comment and said you're paying his food and water I smiled and said ok.

And it stop snowing and we got to the hotel and it said no barking dogs and shiting in the hotel rooms and I hoped he was potty trained I went to go walking, so I took him out

Hewie for a walk just us two and we walked to the park and when we stopped by the pound and he turned and growled and barked and I looked and it was a man.

He hade a slugged hammer in his both hands and the hammer was like bigger than him and he started to laugh and Hewie barked and growled and was in a fight mode and I stepped back some and he said die Lucia Priestess of life, you must die and it started to rain and I yelled Hewie, and Hewie attacked and I ran up because I hade no weapon and he yelled Lucia Lucia, I stopped and looked back and there he was right in front of me.

My eyes got wide Ahhh! I screamed and he thrown his hammer around and I fell to the ground, then I turned and crawled running then I got up as I ran and Hewie jumped on his back to hold him then every one showed up and I said good thing you came, we have an enemy and Li said we know his name is The Sludge Hammer.

And you are the target and Tidus take Lucia out of here he yelled and Tidus grabbed my arm and said lets get out of here why we have a chance Lucie as we ran Hewie caught up with me then we ran out of the park and ran into my brother Jonathan.

Jonathan walked towards the enemy I looked back and saw he just walked up to him held his head and whispered some thing in his ear and the subordinate fanished and he disappeared also.

I gasped and looked the other way and Hewie was sticking his tongue out and huffing hard and I went to Hewie and leaned down to him and thanked Hewie for saving my life, and then a man came up to me, and said are you ok Priestess of light I said thanks yes and I looked up it was a supper hotty he was like 5"5 feet tall, red long hair a bit longer than mine with his ear pursing and handed his hand out I gave mine so he can help me up.

When I looked up in his eyes they were hazel brown, and he said nice to meet you Lucia I am kitou no last name, don't care much for one, and I am 18 years old, and he was wearing black suit and black gloves, and his hair is also up in the back of his head and he grinned and Tidus came up to him and said what do you want and he said down boy I am the last worrier you were looking for am I not?

And he hmphed and looked at Hewie and Hewie wined and turned his head, and Li went up to him and said this is my cousin every one, and Mimi went and flirted with him and he flirted back in a sarcasm way.

And we all went back to the hotel and went to sleep, the next morning I woke up by Hewie licking my, face so he could go to the bathroom I, got up saying quietly alright, alright I am up Hewie. And got dressed and took him out, he started to sniff the floor to find a place and as we walked it got colder after he went to the bathroom he turned and began to growl.

I turned and I saw it was the slugger again my eyes got wide and I said softly but frightful oh no! What do you want from me? He just looked at me with his red eyes and grinned and put the hammer over his head and laughing really badly, and he swung the hammer I fell to the ground while screaming ah. And Hewie started to barked and the slug hammer put his hammer to the ground and turned and then I looked to see what.

He was looking at and I saw it was devote and I got up twitched my left eye half way, and went up to him and it was sure devote and, I covered my mouth with my hands shaking my head no, it cant be I said to him, and he grinned and took his sword out and swung it at me and Tidus grabbed me and we both landed on the ground hard and as I glanced at him he looked different his hair is short and black and his eyes were purple, and his wings were gone and he was wearing a black trench coat and black boots and a white blouse.

And he yelled at me what are you thinking Lucia you could have gotten hurt! Why did you just stand there like an idiot for? And I did was looked at the ground and devote swung his sword once more we rolled on the ground, to doge the attack and, we got up I am still looking down not doing any thing just in stillness only, thinking why is here?

And tidus said I don't know what you are thinking but we got to get out of here right now he yelled! And he grabbed my hand, and he ran in front of me holding my hand as we ran and I looked at our hands, then I stopped and he turned and said what's wrong we got to get out of here like now Lucia!

Then I let his hand go and said no I can not! And Jonathan came and said that's my sister here is you're sword fight them then I will tell you what you need to know about these temples. That they for got to tell you! I nodded my head and I rand back towards devote and yelled hey I am not going to run and her grinned and said ok lets go.

I chocked on some words I wanted to say, but I knew it wont reach him so I took out my sword out of it sheath and through it to the ground, and I charged and jumped in the air landing on the wire that was hanging from a pole to another.

And he looked up at me, and grinned and said you are mine and I yelled kinda in a preppy way thank again ugly I said to him! But said quietly but he ant ugly at all any way and saw him in front of me. I jumped back hewie barking and here came Mimi to help and she asked need any help my lady and I said um…yes please take care of the hammer dude and she said np_.(means no problem)_

And she took out her iron blade fans they were red with dragons I yelled to her thoughs are so cool, and she said I know aren't they though hahahah, I just rolled my eyes. And devote came at me I jumped with my legs straight up in a twist turn to doge, and when to the side and did a three back flips.

And he kept on swinging his weapon the dragon sword, and all I can do at this point is doge I yelled and then the wind picked up and it stopped. And it was the man again and I asked what happened to you jezzz I mess kicking your butt.

He twitched his eye and said shut up you woman I started to laugh and he asked me what was so funny, and Mimi started to laugh to and he yelled again what the hell is so funny, and she took out a big mirror and said look and, I asked her where the mirror come from and she said her pocket bag.

And I yelled you brong all you stuff with you and she laughed and we all stared at her and she said what and she said any ways look your wearing woman's under ware and no pants what a fruit!

He looked down and Mimi said haha you looked hahahah got you there buster! All right then! Then she took out the red bladed fans and went into battle mood and attacked him yelling saying yosh.

And I looked at my opponent and only telling my self he is not real he is dead, and tears came out of my eye's and devote only looking at me with a sad face like he knew I killed him or was told that I have killed him. Just to have him against me, and I said out loud alright the past is the past me and you are enemies now so let's do this.

I took put my sword into my face and my arm straight out and the handle on the left,

And he came after me and, and I jumped even higher up another line wire and another then jumped off onto a building he followed me.

I saw him be hind me, still with the sad face look on his face I yelled damn he means business, Mimi ran down the street and hammer after her having her hands with both the fans her arms straight and, and the be hind her back straight in the air.

She looked to her left and said damnit this man! She yelled as he caught up in front of her, she stopped and started to breathed hard huffing twice. And looking around to find some thing against him then she through her fans he smiled and blocked them she grinned as she don't know what ells to do she jumped into the air did a back twist.

And caught them saying all right! And when she landed she landed on Li who was going to help her, she looked down to see what she hade landed on it was Li she jumped off and so sorry my bad in a sarcasm way, and he looked with a evil look and said you did that on purpose didn't you? He asked.

And she smiled looking to the right, and they start arguing over it, and drake went up to them and poured water on them to stop them and yelled were in a fight here get with the program here you to! And Li asked Mimi where is Lucia and she said fighting Devote and marry beth said oh no this is bad this is bad!

Mimi, tidus, and Li asked why is it bad? And she said it's because they were lovers and he betrayed her and now there enemies. So Tidus go save her! He went after her and when he stopped he looked around to see if he could spot her and he saw her on a roof top and went after to the top.

I was on the top we did not fight we just stood there staring at each other for a few seconds and, he pooled his sword in front of him and said you must die for what you have done miss priestess Lucia, and your just in the way of our lord Fable and that we can not have.

So just let me kill you right now he said to me in a very scary voice and I couldn't say a word, to him all I can think of is that day when I have killed him. And I was afraid of this day to come so I walked up about five feet back words a way from him, and I was on the ledge of the roof and I stopped.

I turned my head and my eyes got big and, I turned and faced him and he drooped his sword, so I also drooped it. And he smiled and I could not figure it out he was just smiled then, he put his hand into the jacket and took his pistol it was silver with elfish righting on it.

My mouth got a little wide and tidus burst out the door, and said I know what happened in a huffing voice, and we both said what and looked at each other. And he said I know what happened to your past both of you I know how you were killed, I said quietly Tidus and devote said you don't know any thing you don't know what this woman do to me! He shouted

Then tidus said oh yes I do it's your own fault you died you did it your self devote! He yelled and he said no I didn't she killed me, because she used me to find the king and kill him she is a demon! He yelled I looked at him with a sad face no words came out only tears, he said see, see there are the guilt tears right there! He repeated and Tidus yelled no she isn't its your.

Own fault you betrayed her and you got your self killed and she tried to save you and now you think she did it? He yelled with rage and devote bent over closing his ears. Then Tidus said it's because of you, that you're died and you killed your won sisters! He shouted then I interrupted him, yelling Tidus that's enough!

Put my arms down my side sand put my hand into a fist and started to shake, tidus said quietly Lucia! And tears came down my face as I am shaking and said to him please…Tidus…please stop it, no more no more sorrow into the past! I looked up and tears came off my face and said stop it Tidus please stop this we can't take any more of this I said softly.

Then I fell to the floor and Devote still holding the pistol in his left hand still pointing at me with it, and I put my hands on my face and started to cry and cry some more and devote did not know what to do any more, and he could only looked at me, as tidus got closer to us devote loaded the gun you could hear the click sound.

Then I stopped and stood up and said do you wish….looking down onto the ground and saying do you wish to kill me this much? I asked and devote started to shake and it started to rain, and I looked back and estimated the building, it came up to about sixty stories high, in the sky, I turned back to devote and asked him again but this time in a shouting voice.

Do you wish to kill me?

Well do you? I shouted and tidus said quietly called Lucia in a sad way I can't describe, and I said to him again do you want to kill me devote? I said softly and lonely and….he shot the pistol. I fell back words and my arms in front of me with my eyes closed and one foot in front of the other the right knee bent and the left leg straight and my hair on my left side.

And tidus yelled Lucia and ran towards the edge and yelling out to me, I opened my eyes as I fell sixty feet, and was going fast I called devote? And crossed my arms then in a cross let them go pulling my head up and called out phoenix called Valefor, and here came a big bright light fell out of the sky and it was a Aeon.

The Aeon caught me at the thirtieth floor and she looked up on her side and tidus exhaled so hard and said thank goodness! And turned and faced devote and devote said next time we meet I will kill her hmph. And walked away tidus just stood there then looked up then met up with her on the first floor.

And found me on the ground and he picked me up and Mimi and the others came running and yelling what wa that light and he said I think she a has a new gift, when I woke up my stomach growled and tidus laughed, I blushed be cause that was embarrassing and he gave me food, and asked me if I was ok, I told him not to worry as much and marry beth.

Came to set on the bed, then asked me if it was ok to let him leave this time and I nodded my head and said don't worry bout it. I just smiled then I asked where we and drake said we are in the temple thanks to your fight we found it with np _(no problem). _

I yelled what I didn't notice it! I screamed in drakes ears, he played with his ear so it would stop ringing and he said with a straight face, did you have to do that in MY Ear Lucia? Ops I said, and I got up and asked where tidus is? and Li and Mimi pointed to the balcony, I went to the balcony and I saw him.

I saw tidus, the sun got in my eyes and I put my right hand over my forehead and the wind blew in his hair and leaves around him, and my hair all over from the calm wind; and I went up to him then said thank you so much for every thing you have done for me tidus you so kind, and kitou went up Mimi and said are you free for lunch and she shouted oh yes please!

Li said what about me? And they both said ok come with us he agreed, and drake asked Marry beth if she wanted to go to the dinning room for lunch she replied yes please I would love to go to lunch with you, and drake called Hewie come boy lets eat!

Hewie fallowed them for lunch, and me and tidus were both still on the balcony talking and he brought up, do…do you still think it's a dream? He asked me and I replied back um…yes why? And he replied to me well because this seems real does it not?

Then all the sudden Jonathan showed up on the balcony, and clapped and we bother turned around and saw it was my brother and he said well done sister dear you brought an Aeon out with out trying very good! He said, and tidus said can we help you with some thing as you can see were talking here!

Jonathan grinned but I have not told you what is under Djose temple as I promised and I said yes of course dear brother, I dear not to call his name because I might get tidus into another mess so I respected him with yes brother, and tidus said you don't need to be so modest, and Jonathan said well sister dear you do have respect for me after all! He replied.

I said yes brother dear, not daring to stair away from him while he is talking to me, and he said I need to talk to you so we went in side and he told me to sit so I did and he asked me do you know the deepest secret in this temple hidden right now?. And I replied no I don't

In this temple there lies the darkest secret that only an priestess can handle after the summing of to day you get to see this dark secret for your self he told me, and I gasped and asked him dear brother? He replied yes sister dear? And I asked him what was the giant bird I called out what is it was?

He said all in a good time my sister for now just rest ok, I smiled and he vanished and it was time to do the summing for the souls, as we got down there every one was waiting for me I said my apologies and

Then every one bowed down to me as I looking around as I am walking down the white rug and every one gathered white rose's for me, and I smiled and I took my staff out and put it in my right hand and I twirled and said**_(thy god show me the light of the gate of the heaven and bind me with thy souls so I thy save them in name of god)_** and I went into the water and it was pulled it out and twirled the staff amazing to tidus because he never saw me for the souls be for.

When I was done every one put there flowers by my feet and, tidus came up and said that was amazing Lucia what you just did! He yelled and every one smiled and kitou gave me thumbs up and blinked his lest eye at me and I just smiled.

As I went back to my room there was Jonathan and he was waiting for me, and he said that is a quit a performance you did sister dear! He said and I replied why thank you brother dear and he said its time, to show you the power you will earn follow me right now before any ones knows you are missing now hurry.

He showed me a secret passage in my room of the door and we went down the stairs and took a left it was cold, and you could see your breath and I asked him why is so could brother? He said we have to keep it could or it will die! And I asked harshly it? And he said yes now lets hurry up now! I nodded my head as we head down the hall candles lit on there own, and paintings of a unicorn on each wall all of them the same picture and I asked my brother why one painting and he said this unicorn is a Aeon you have one already.

Sister and this one is also a Aeon, and it belongs to you, and you must claim it so let's hurry! He yelled and I hade to ask him what are Aeon's any ways? He stopped and I stopped, and he said there gods and goddess they control earth, they are the holy ones who can defeat any evil, and they must find a priest or an priestess.

Did you know our mother was ones a priestess? He asked me and I said no I didn't and I asked is that why she is dead? And he said she is not dead sister he replied and I looked up and said what do you mean she is not dead?

He said she is here with us he replied and I said your crazy mother died of cancer hello! You know that so stop saying she is ok I yelled, and he said if you don't believe me lets go see her then sister dear.

I gasped and there was a to giant doors and one hade an angel it was on the right and the demon was on the left, I stepped back and said what is this feeling and Jonathan grinned small and he said, one way to open the door say these words mother told me them but only you, can open the doors **_(Thy god give me the strength to open ye doors and though shall let thy in with no judgment) _**and I did say the words that my brother told me to say them luckily I was able to remember them so I said them **_(Thy god give me the strength to open ye doors and though shall let thy in with no judgment) _**and the doors opened and I saw the unicorn and I saw mother near it.

I gasped and said mother out loud and she said yes its me, I have been waiting for my daughter to come to meet once more my soul was trapped here by Fable but, now I am saved thank you so much my beautiful daughter of mine.

I ran into her arms and cried and she was free I was in my mother's arms once more she still smelt like white and red rose's, and it felt nice then I let go and she was set free by me and, Jonathan said the horse belongs to you now. So go for him he said and his name is

Ixion and his powers are lighting bullets, and ice blizzards.

I went back to the room and every one knew what was going on and they said congrats to me, and said in the morning next mission all at once, and it was time for bed and I went out to the balcony to say good night to my mother and went to bed the next morning we left to the temple and said our thanks and left to our next mission.

(Chapter Six) 

(**Mananico Temple)**

As we got to Mananico Temple we looked around and saw water falls and birds in the air lots of trees and a blue sky I never saw before, and I saw a man entering the gates of the temple, and we looked around we saw army men, in arrow on the side of the walk way, as we walked up some we were welcomed by a old man he was like in his sixty's name was Barska he was one of the holy men who worshiped the Aeon from this temple, and he said I must save this Aeon and My mothers Soul to save her completely from Fable.

As we walked down the hall, the man said your mother was born here you know so were you but then came the devil Fable, and took you away from here and put you in another world, to stop your mother but it only made he more stronger, so one day she will be with you again he told me and the others with a bright smile walking slowly and his arms folded be hind his back.

I asked wait this is not a dream? I asked and he said you silly girl you were meant to come back on you sixteenth birthday and with your sister to! By the way where is yours sister? He asked and I said umm…home why? And I said in the other world still I guess, he just smiled. And your brother who we don't know what side he is on rally he said and he explained that is why I know more then I realized about all this.

And not any body is able to cross two different worlds you know young one. He laughed and said you're just like your mother when she was your age, and I asked how old was I when I was taken away from here? I asked he said oh gosh, you were only ten years old. Young one and, I asked after I was taken that put me into a car accident when I went into, my other form? I asked um...Yes in the accident you were to for get your past and that.

Is how your mother died in that world she wasn't even there either, he explained some more, I mean young child the only way for you to for get is that you were in that accident with your false family, your real father past away just days ago, I am sorry you never met them again child.

He stared to cry I went up to him and said it's not your faults I understand completely why, you did that so do not worry your self. I wish I could have met them before they died but I know there with me I explained. I asked him another question about me and my brother and sister, I asked if we used to play to gather and he smiled saying of course but you were the trouble maker when you were young.

And he sat down on a chair that was close as we stood up, he told me this temple was the most peaceful place, in this world, we hade no problem with any other temple but lately we were just under attack by another temple.

It only lasted three hours when they woke up the Aeon that is deep in the temple ruins, it got made and attacked them and put a shelled. Around Mananico's city as well as the temple, He talked some more how he saying that my.

Brother and sister and I were always playing in the court yard with friends, me adventuring the lands of Mananico, and my brother always sword playing with his friends, and how my dear sister Lynn always painting a picture of the water fall.

I asked him what my father was like. And he said strong, corsages, smart man, a kind genital man, and stern with us when we miss behave, and how he loved my mother very much. And how he defends the Temple and using Aeon's at his side he was like a god to us.

He told me he was the brightest man alive, and he told my that this temple would have fallen to the ground and how the Aeon would have gone made, but thanks to your father were still alive and I hope you can save this Aeon my lady! I told him will save this Aeon and make calm to each land that I promise you.

And he said ah its time to do the summing for the dead, my lady good luck he said with a smile and I smiled back yes I will do my best and every one followed me in and, as I got into the water I said the words as I took out my staff and twirled my staff**_(thy god show me the light of the gate of the heaven and bind me with thy souls so I thy save them in name of god) _**and I finished and he showed my old room how they kept it clean for me, and I went on my balcony to breath in the air.

It wa night and I took a shower hade dinner and I walked with tidus on the way back to my room, and we talked and he said I want to apologize for that day or that night on that roof I should have stopped and I got you almost hurt! He yelled.

I walked in front of him and hugged him and said np _(no problem)_ and he hugged my back and said yes it is I got you hurt and, now he will make sure your died before he gives up and who know what will happen! He shouted I closed my eyes and smiled and said np again and again he held me tight and started to cry and said, I almost lost you that night for give me Lucia?

I held on to him for a while and Mimi came up and hugged us we let go and tidus asked yes what? And she said well I want a huge to you know! She shouted, and then Li came and said if you want I can give you more than a huge? And Mimi twitched her eyes took out, one of her fan's and hit him in the head with it.

Then we all said night to each other marry was already asleep so was drake and Hewie, and I turned on a candle so it wont be bright to wake them up, I smiled got up and went to my desk and took out the letter again that devote wrote, and I saw a music box I opened it and I cant help but listen to it.

I looked to see if there a wake but there out could and I smiled then, I took another look at the letter and read it again.

**Dear Lucia.**

**Please for give me that I betrayed you and our friend's I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. **

**But I wanted to see if my sister's were a live in any way and I hope you can for give me and I hope to see you soon because I wanted to help you out and I hope to meet soon I will find you first before you can find me it's a promise but right now I am going to save my sisters I am sorry to use you like that.**

**Securely Devote.**

then glanced at it once again then took it to the balcony and said my good bye's and let it go and saw it leave with the wind then went in side and, devote took it who was under the balcony and took with him.

I paused, then I turned around and it was devote, I put my right hand up to my chest and thinking he is here to kill me, but he hade some thing in his hand and it was the letter, my eyes got wide and he looked with me with his cold purple eyes.

my eyes got wide and backed up some and trying to reach my sword or the bow and arrows on the wall, and he came up more to me and my body would not move its like I still have some thing for him, and I backed up towards the wall, and he put his hands on my shoulder and pushed my back into it gently.

And he was looking at he the ground and asked me what is this? And I said what do you mean this? He yelled don't lie to me, and said what is this letter? He yelled again and I said nothing only looking away and he said you must know what it means! It has my name and yours on hear he shouted. And I grabbed him and kissed him and his eye's got wide.

We were lovers! I shouted, and backed him off me and ran out of the room and in the hall way I saw the white light again it been so long since I saw it and I went to run after it, and it was in the chapel I went to go in and I saw a white rose, I went to walk up to it and.

It was gone and a man yelled in the dark who is in here come out now, he screamed and I, came out of the darkness and he said oh my Lady, please for give me he shouted and I said stop shouting I will for give you! And he asked why are you in here and I said I was prying when I can't sleep, I come in the chapels to pray when I can so I can sleep.

He looked a me and said of course my lady, and he walked away and I left also and when I turned to my room tidus was leaning against the door and said I know what you just did and it is horrible I can't believe you just do that! He shouted at me.

And I looked away and said I am sorry then looked at him I still love him, I just can't for get him Tidus and you know that! And he started to remember now, so he might be saved and his sister, and tidus shouted oh yeah what about me, I am a human to you know I am going to bed not night my lady.

That morning I got up and I went to the balcony to see if devote is around, and Barska came on to the balcony and said you wont find devote here any more Lucia, he told me and I turned around and said you know him? And he said ah I see you still don't remember him when you were little you two could not stay away from each other.

And I turned and said oh yes devote it been to long, then I said quietly so that's what he meant by why are you here, and he must also for got we used to be friends in our child hood friends.

I asked Barska why he left, and he told me because of you young lady when you were token he lost every thing, so that is why he left his parents died a week later, and he grew ill because you were gone so he left at age thirteen and never saw him again.

Barska said it is time my young one, time to save that Aeon and your mother. As we got down in to the temple, Ifrit the one who can control fire, when we got to the seal he said the words please Lucia.**_ (Thy god show me the light of the gate of the heaven and bind me with thy souls so I thy save them in name of god) _**and the doors opened and I entered and he said only you can go in from her my lady good luck.

Mimi yells jezzz it takes three hours just to be able to summon this Aeon? She asked and Li said be patient with her this is her only second time doing this you know so take it easy ok, he yelled and marry got up and start to pace then Barska came in the dinning room and said you may meet her at the doors now.

Mimi asked Barska how long do this type of things take and he said well young miss, some times a month, a week, few days, or a year even, then she said well that's a good thing that she is strong hahahah, then Barska said well actually it depends on the Aeon's mind if it thinks she is ready then they will release her when she is ready young miss.

When they reached the doors looking up the stairs and waiting for me to come out. When I came out of the room I felt so tired I fell and kitou caught me and said all you all right I said yes and I have a new Aeon. And Barska said let her rest for the day she most be tired.

And the nest day I got up and said lets do our next mission and I got dressed eat and we left again.

(Chapter Seven) 

(**Black forest)**

As we road on horses about two days, we looked at the map and it showed the plains is over the black forest, we got off in front of it to just relax and enter in morning and the horse, freaked out that morning and ran away we all looked at each other.

And looked worried and then drake said I don't know but this forest is drawing me into it like there is some thing in there I need, he drake got close to the black forest his eyes turned yellow, and grew fangs and his ears went in side and dog ears came out of his head.

And his nails were like three inches tall, and I freaked and went up to him and he ripped his shirt off, and Mimi yells oh that is so sexy, we all looked at her weird and she looked at us and said what.

I looked at drake and I could see evilness and, all the sudden he pushed me into the tree and ran into the Black Forest, I yelled his name and ran after him and every one tried to come but there was a barrier around then dark forest, and I chest him and he diapered and I walked up to a big bolder that was in front of me.

When I walked up closer to the rock and I saw, claw marks I yelled drake answer me! Where are you then crows flew away from behind me and I turned around it was drake, I said thank god you're ok! Then I walked closer to me, he grabbed me and threw me against the bolder I slide down to the floor I looked up and he was walking up me.

I stood up and yelled drake stop your scarring me with this no more playing, and his nails got longer and his fangs were showing, my eyes got wide I said drake you don't want to hurt me, I am not here to hurt you, but to help you out.

He walked faster then he was in front of me, he screamed and you could see nothing but evil, he crabbed my thought, I chocked he picked me up by my through and salvia came out of his mouth, I could not even touch the ground.

He left me hire in the air to the point were he has to look up me all the way, he screamed some more and through me, I hit the ground as I did I slide five feet, then I got up and bent my right knee, and my left knee on the ground my right hand on my left arm holding from the blood getting over the place.

I stood up and then I said don't make me hurt you drake! I don't wish to hurt one of my best friend, we went through a lot to gather, so please snap out of it's me Lucia I am you're friend and not you're enemy! I shouted then he ran after me, clanging my sword and his nails against one another.

I pushed him off and jumped over him then I started run deep in the woods trying to get away, but he was to fast then I jumped to tree to tree then he was gone. Then I hide inside a tree hole on the bottom so I can rest.

It started to run; I said quietly what's going on what's wrong with him? I asked my self is this all my fault is it because of me he turned this way I hit my head with both hands calling my self stupid, stupid, stupid.

Then I saw him, yikes I yelled and ran some more and I remembered all my stuff is on the horse, he grabbed my hair and yanked on my and through me across the path. I hit the floor really hard then I got up, and called out his name Drake! Drake stop this! This isn't you.

I yelled and he stopped and saying run, run, run Lucia you have to leave me I can not control my form from killing you run he kept yelling out to me.

I cant I yelled I can not run away when my friend, needs me the most how can I when you hurting like this, how can I not help you face it you need me and I need you so let me help I yelled to him.

He just looked at me then he turn normal then all the sudden, he turned back with full evilness I yelled shit then I looked around and only saw trees, then I heard a water fall I ran up to is and saw an sharp object. I jumped into the lake and it was gone, then he found me again I could only run as I ran I jumped up some high trees and there he was right be hind me.

He attacked me with blood drain, its when he bites his hand the blood hits turns into acid, as it hit me I fell out of the sky there was a river with a water fall I fell in it ancones, and Drake turned normal and saw as I was close to the water fall he tried to reach me the current was to strong he couldn't.

As he got to me he grabbed my hand and I woke up and saw him, and smiled I gave him the silver silk hair and my hair was down to me knees and I let go because I was to weak and I fell he called my name out, he looked at his hand it was my hair ribbon.

His tears came down to his face and stood up, then went out of the forest and every one ran up to him they all asked where is lucia and he held out the ribbon that I have left behind and marry beth started to cry, Mimi hade asked what happened to Lucia he replied back she fell over into the water fall.

Mimi put her right hand up to her face, Drake looked away marry beth went up to him then said you did this to her you killed Lucia and slapped his right check with her right hand really hard and ran into Mimi's arms Tidus said we have no choice but to look for her in town we can't enter here.

When I woke up I half of my body was in the lake and the other out, as I looked up it was devote he picked me up and help me to a small little town, when I got there it was every one, then tidus went up to devote and devote throw me at Mimi, then they both stared at other for five minutes and devote left.

I looked at them and said you know we have to continue tomorrow you know, they yelled We Know, we went up the inn that they rented rooms and of course my from with the lake I yelled, and with the hot tube hahahah, they all looked at me like I was crazy or some thing then Mimi cam up to me then said you know…you have to share the room of course?

I replied yup girls got this room and the boys the one down the hall the girls and I started to laugh as I shut the doors, it was late and I couldn't sleep so I went to take a peek at the lake.

As cold wind going by and there was devote again, I yawned and looked away not paying any attention to him he came up to me looked at me then said are you ok in a cold scary voice still.

As I turned and faced him, he kissed me then I fell into his arms not wanting to let go of him, he looked up at the stars then I closed my eyes, then he pushed me away and said this is where we must part away my love he told me, I looked at him and only looking with no words I froze and I asked why not my love why cant we? I asked he said it is because you're my enemy now we have to face it we are the past.

He turned and left I fell to the floor and started to cry Mimi came out then asked me what's wrong and the only thing I said was I am just so happy to be here with you guys! I shouted then went to bed.

The next morning I got up and said well lets continue, we hiked into the woods and when we reached our destination we were in plains.

(Chapter eight) 

(**The Plains)**

The Plains, the old man once said my mother brought the calm here on the plains years ago and it once said that my father also met my mother here because the truth is that she was really was born here.

Until the plains were attacked by Fable and now I must bring the calm they call and bring it back to the plains and all over this world that I have forgotten. Then tidus walked next to me on my left took my hand and smiled I looked at him he cot my eyes looking and we smiled.

Then a makina machine came it was an aircraft, and the tall man asked if we needed a left to the village we asked him when we got there, we were greeted by the town's man, he said that we have to save theses people that were trapped in a cave with Fables decedents.

As we arrived the cave there was devote leaning against the cave wall at the entrance and on the other side was a woman she had her hair in buns on the side of her head standing and looking at us with her purple eye, she hade the same outfit of Mimi but black and she has silk pants underneath, her hair was black.

I asked devote who she was he said she is my wife pai, she is from china, and were married she went up to him and leaned all over him, I just looked at them then tidus came up held my hand then said so what she moved on.

I looked at tidus and smiled then, Pai looked at me with her purple eyes she said "what is this can this be is it the priestess have fallen in love with a boy?" "is this possible?" then I looked at devote and looked away dared not to look at his face or I would have cried.

Then Pai came up to me circling me like a vulture, I yelled what are you doing here and what do you want? "We want you to give you're soul to us just like you're mother did who is trapped into Fable's realms of darkness".

I took my sword forward then looked turned my right side facing them, then faced my sword at there face's and said you better move out of my way you creeps. Then they left as we went inside we saw lots of people on the ground coughing from the smoke, I yelled to Mimi to use her twelve foot fan that she can now summon as she took the smoke out of the cave every one got out of the cave and were saved.

Then all the sudden the cave was falling Mimi and Li and marry-beth and I fell through the floor and found our self's in old ruins.


End file.
